Love of My Life Amor de Minha Vida
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Depois de um longo tempo sem se verem, Inu-Yasha e Kagome se encontram.


**Love Of My Life (Queen)**

**Love of my life, you've hurt me**

**You've broken my heart a**

**And now you leave me**

**Love of my life, can't you see?**

**Bring it back, bring it back, **

**Don't take it away from me**

**Because you don't know**

**What it means to me...**

**_AMOR DA MINHA VIDA_**

**_Amor da minha vida, você me feriu_**

**_Você quebrou meu coração_**

**_E agora você me deixa_**

**_Amor da minha vida, você não percebe?_**

**_Traga de volta, traga de volta_**

**_Não tire isso de mim_**

**_Porque você não sabe_**

**_O que isso significa para mim_**

Fazia meses que Kagome não via Inu-Yasha. Ela decidira voltar para sua época, deixando-o de vez. Cansada de Inu-Yasha sempre ficar atrás de Kikyou e de não tomar uma decisão final, resolveu voltar a sua vida. A última imagem que a colegial tinha na cabeça do meio-youkai era triste. Fazia sol, Kagome estava em casa. Observava pela janela toda aquela paisagem industrial. Sentia falta de seus amigos: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, todos. Até de Kouga sentia falta. Pensava em quando Inu-Yasha tinha ciúmes do youkai lobo. Mas quando via Kikyou, como ele se comportava, indo atrás dela sem pestanejar. - Como eu queria voltar à era feudal... - suspirava - Eu sinto falta das aventuras ao lado do pessoal, e principalmente de mandar o Inu-Yasha sentar - dava risada, mas logo seu rosto ficou triste - Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Inu-Yasha...

**Love of my life don't leave me**

**You've taken my love **

**And now this hurt me**

**Love of my life, can't you see?**

**Bring it back, bring it back,**

**Don't take it away from me**

**Because you don't know**

**What it means to me...**

**_Amor da minha vida, não me deixe_**

**_Você pegou meu amor_**

**_E agora me abandona_**

**_Amor da minha vida, você não percebe?_**

**_Traga de volta, traga de volta_**

**_Não tire isso de mim_**

**_Porque você não sabe_**

**_O que isso significa para mim_**

Kagome andava pela casa. Amanheceu pensando em Inu-Yasha, logo ficou aflita, se perguntando se ele estava em perigo, se estava bem. - Nossa... O que está acontecendo...? Tudo bem que eu penso nele demais, mas... O que acontece? Parece até um aviso para eu ter que voltar a era feudal... Será que...? Será que eu deveria voltar lá? Será? - Saiu de casa, pensativa. Foi até a árvore sagrada, parou em frente a ela. - Hum... Inu-Yasha... Eu devo voltar? Por que você não veio me buscar? Eu nunca fui importante para você? - colocou a mão em cima da arvore. De repente, veio a imagem dele com Kikyou, se abraçando. - Ahr! Não quero me lembrar disso! Não quero me lembrar! - Kagome se esforçava para não chorar. Foi caminhando até o templo. Da porta, viu o poço. Ficou ali encostada.

Inu-Yasha estava do mesmo jeito que Kagome... Só que do outro lado. Ele observava ao redor, o silêncio o consumia por dentro. Todos haviam se afastado dele... Olhava pro fundo do poço: escuro, engolido pelas sombras. "Kagome... Você não vai voltar mesmo?" - pensava - "Eu nem sei mais o que pensar... Kagome me odeia... Me odeia, agora de verdade... Ela nunca vai me perdoar por tudo que fiz a ela... Por amar** _também_**outra pessoa... Eu deveria buscá-la?" – continuou a pensar, sufocado pelas próprias emoções - Eu vou buscá-la! Acho que ainda posso passar pelo poço e chegar a era que a Kagome pertence... E passou.

**You'll remember**

**When this is blown over,**

**And everything's all by the way**

**When I grow older, **

**I will be there in side **

**To remind you**

**How I still love you,**

**I still love you...**

**_Você não se lembrará_**

**_Quando isso acabar_**

**_E tudo ficar de qualquer jeito_**

**_Quando eu envelhecer_**

**_Eu estarei do seu lado_**

**_Para te lembrar_**

**_Como ainda te amo_**

**_Eu ainda te amo..._**

Kagome nem acreditava. Poderia ter um ataque cardíaco naquela mesma hora. Sentia um calor no corpo, de dentro para fora. Inu-Yasha estava ali, na sua frente. Na sua frente. Ela mal conseguia falar: - Inu... Inu... Inu-Yasha também estava estarrecido. Não imaginava que conseguiria passar pelo poço. Os dois se olhavam nem acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Kagome não estava mais com o uniforme de colegial, estava com um vestido branco de flores e chinelo, com os cabelos presos. Kagome também viu que Inu-Yasha não estava com a roupa de rato de fogo. Suas roupas eram pretas com detalhes em vermelho. Mas continuava descalço. Suas pernas andaram sem mandar, quando percebeu já estava lá. Desceu as escadas devagar sem pestanejar, olhando firme para os olhos dele. - Inu-Yasha! - Kagome agora finalmente conseguia falar, correu para abraçá-lo. Ele desceu rapidamente - ainda estava apoiado na beira do poço - e finalmente se abraçaram. Ficaram ali minutos que pareciam eternidade. Ambos aproveitaram cada instante daquele momento, pois de alguma maneira sabiam que não se repetiria. - Kagome, você está bem? - perguntava ainda abraçado a ela. - Sim, agora eu estou. Inu-Yasha... por que você demorou tanto...? - Eu não sei... Eu não sei... - Ficaram mais um pouco abraçados. Ele olhou para ela, e deu um belo sorriso. E se soltou dela. - Mas o que...? - Kagome não entendia ou se entendia, fazia-se de desentendida. - Adeus Kagome.

**Bring it back, bring it back, **

**Don't take it away from me**

**Because you don't know**

**What it means to me**

**Love of my life,**

**Love of my life...**

**_De volta - de volta depressa_**

**_Por favor traga de volta para mim_**

**_Porque você não sabe_**

**_O que isso significa para mim_**

**_Amor de minha vida,_**

**_Amor de minha vida..._** Silêncio.

Eu só queria vê-la novamente. Só isso.

Eu também Inu-Yasha, eu queria muito te ver. Você não pode...

Não, eu não posso. - ele interrompeu. Subiu na beirada do poço. Dando as costas para ela.- Kagome, querendo ou não nós pertencemos de eras diferentes. Nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos.

Eu sei. - Ela também deu as costas para ele, olhando pro chão. - Fico feliz de você ter vindo me ver, Inu-Yasha. Fico muito feliz mesmo, de verdade. - E ela começava a subir as escadas.

Pare! - Ele gritou, assustando-a. - Eu... - virou-se para ela. - Kagome, sei que eu te machuquei muito, eu só queria...

Você não precisa fazer isso, Inu-Yasha. Sem perceber eu acabei me apaixonando por você, mas sabia todo o tempo que você amava a Kikyou... _Ainda._

Inu-Yasha ficou sem palavras. Saltou e deu um pulo em direção a ela, ficando atrás dela, sem tocá-la.Ela se virou, olhou para ele, ia dizer algo, mas hesitou.

Inu-Ya... - Nem teve tempo. Inu-Yasha tascou-lhe um beijo.

Kagome logo correspondeu, e os dois ficaram se beijando. Um único beijo, ardente e total. Ele se afastou e voltou para o poço. Ela colocara as pontas dos dedos na boca. Sentia a distância entre eles de novo.

Inu-Yasha... Eu...

Kagome agora, eu preciso ir mesmo. De vez. – disse firmemente olhando para ela, sentindo o peito doer - Adeus, minha querida. - Pulou no poço.

Inu-Yashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – ela gritou correndo para o poço novamente, e vendo que Inu-Yasha não estava mais ali. Tudo que via era a escuridão. - "Sei que ele não vai ouvir, mas..." - INU-YASHA! EU AMO VOCÊ! - Exclamou em meio a lágrimas, mas feliz. Voltou a árvore sagrada. E ficou lá... A observar um símbolo que lhe trazia tantas lembranças.

Inu-Yasha chegou ao outro lado e estava satisfeito com que acabara de fazer. Estava tranqüilo, com o coração mais calmo. Ficou sentado no poço.

Kagome, eu ouvi. Agradeço pelo seu sentimento. Eu também amo você. - Disse ele, observando as árvores em volta e. ao fundo, a árvore sagrada. Levantou e foi andando, sentindo que havia feito o que havia de ser feito. Seu coração estava mais leve. Perguntava-se se veria Kagome novamente. Inu-Yasha e Kagome se desejavam, mas o destino nunca iria permitir que os dois ficassem juntos. Nunca.

**FIM.**

**Nota: Eu não conhecia a musica. XD. Escrevi sem saber a melodia essas coisas..fiquei perdida. Mas baixei a musica finalmente! E ouvi, mas ela me pareceu conhecida... Cara...que realização! Quando lembrei que o Paulo Ricardo regravou essa música de Felicidade! EU os fiz se beijarem TT. Bubby ta ai. Sei que não faz ninguém chorar ;; Mas tentei deixar um clima melancólico. Quero agradecer a Andréa Meiouh por me betar XD. Sorry a demora. **


End file.
